Encuentro luego de clases
by Joker of Life
Summary: Era un día como cualquier otro, Hibari se había quedado en Namichu para revisar unos papeles cuando un inesperado, e indeseado, visitante llega a ver al prefecto con un pequeño regalo que lo deja sin fuerzas y desatando su máxima molestia e ira a causa de lo que sucede con esta visita.


Encuentro luego de clases

Otro día de clases había terminado en la escuela Namimori. Tsuna y sus amigos volvían a casa, el castaño seguiría de largo junto con Yamamoto y Gokudera, los tres amigos seguro pasarían el rato en la casa del menor...

Desde la sala de prefectos un chico de cabello negro y ojos asesino los miraba irse.

Pasados unos quince minutos alguien entró al salón.

-Hibari-san- llamaron. El mencionado se volteó unos momentos para ver quien era.

-¿Qué quieres?, más te vale que sea importante.

-Todos los alumnos se han retirado y nuestras rondas se llevaron a cabo sin problemas.

-Muy bien, tú y los demás retírense, ya no tienen nada más que hacer.

-¿Qué hay de usted Hibari-san?

-Yo me quedaré, tengo un papeleo que revisar a pedido del director.

-Ya veo, entonces, hasta mañana Hibari-san.

-Adiós...

Pasó una hora en la que Hibari se quedó dando vueltas en Namichu para ver si en verdad nadie se había quedado, y guardar las cosas que a lo mejor se hubieran quedado.

Todo estaba en perfecto orden como siempre, por lo cual se dirigió a la sala del director donde los papeles sobre financiamiento de la escuela se hallaban.

Hibari, al ser del comité de disciplina (uno de los mejores), trabajaba junto con otros alumnos y el director para "hacer de la escuela un lugar mejor", él era el último en ver esa lista de finanzas para ver que necesitaba el colegio y en que dirigir esta vez los fondos.

Ahora se encontraba en eso, revisando los papeles y dándole el último vistazo a éstos tras dar su opinión de cómo debían de llevarse los fondos esta vez.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos- una voz susurrante e indescifrable se escuchó en la habitación. Hibari no le prestó atención.

- ¿Qué te tiene tan ocupado?- volvió a susurrar aquella voz que venía de todas partes. Pero el pelinegro de nuevo la ignoró.

- Te traje un regalo- dijo la voz ya más corpórea interrumpiendo el campo de visión del contrario.

Hibari miró el objeto. Su cuerpo se paralizó, sus ojos se abrieron un poco, su respiración se hizo pesada mientras su corazón latía cada vez más lento. Era... Era...

-Sé que te gustan las flores de cerezo, así que traje una ramita- dijo con inocencia la voz. -Espero no te moleste mi pequeño detalle- comentó rodeando el escritorio hasta quedar de frente al pelinegro. -Hola Hibari-chan-.

El mencionado se quedó mirando a la persona frente a si, era... Mukuro.

-¿No piensas decir nada?, eso es descortés de tu parte- dijo soltando un risilla.

El prefecto no se podía mover, las flores tenían ese efecto en él a causa de la primera vez que se encontró con Mukuro, una experiencia para nada agradable cabe destacar teniendo en cuenta que se sintió al borde del la muerte...

El estado en el que se encontraba no era el mejor, estaba vulnerable ante el ilusionista y eso no le agradaba para nada, no quería estar a merced del bicolor.

-_Si pudiera moverme_- pensó el menor mirando al peliazul, las ganas de golpearlo con sus tonfas se le notaba en la cara.

-Veo que quieres golpearme, pero no vine aquí para eso, sólo vine a verte- dijo apoyándose en el escritorio con las manos y mirando a los ojos del otro. -No has cambiado nada- dijo acariciando la mejilla del otro.

-Llévate tu maldito regalo... y así... podré darte una golpiza- articuló con dificultad el perfecto intentando moverse.

-Creí que te gustaría... pero si en verdad no, supongo que tendré que deshacerme de él- dijo tomando el ramita para pasarla por el rostro del contrario en una suave caricia y luego tirarla por la ventana. -¿Mejor?-.

El cuerpo de Hibari poco a poco y con algunos temblores volvía a su estado normal.

-Cuando recupere... mi movilidad... te morderé hasta la muerte- sentenció temblando y mirando al bicolor con ira.

-Será tarde para cuando te puedas mover- rebatió Mukuro yendo donde el otro.

Corrió la silla y la giró para que ambos quedaran de frente, el ilusionista se sentó sobre las piernas del menor y acercó su rostro hasta besarlo suavemente. Hibari intentaba resistir, pero su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba.

-Tranquilízate, no haré nada que no te guste- dijo para volver a besarlo, esta vez con más intensidad y metiendo su lengua a la cavidad ajena.

El pelinegro poco y nada podía hacer, necesitaba concentrarse para poder liberarse del hechizo de las flores de sakura.

Mukuro se tomaría su tiempo con calma y lo disfrutaría al máximo.

El mayor comenzó levantando la camisa del contrario para acariciar suavemente la pálida piel expuesta causando temblores en el cuerpo ajeno y que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-No negarás que te gusta, ya hemos hecho esto antes- comentó hurgueteando entre las ropas del pelinegro... -Pero mira lo que me encontré- dijo tomando las tonfas y enseñándoselas a su dueño.

Hibari logró moverse un poco, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para arrebatarle sus armas al bicolor.

-Regrésamelas o te mor...

-Me morderás hasta la muerte, sí, ya lo tengo claro, pero de entre los dos el único que muerde soy yo... conmigo sólo eres amenazas vacías- respondió dejando los objetos sobre la mesa.

Mukuro se levantó y tomando al pelinegro por el cuello lo tiró de cara sobre el escritorio y posicionándose sobre él.

-¿Crees que el director se moleste si la manchamos la oficina?- preguntó divertido colando una de sus manos entre las piernas del otro.

-No te atrevas- dijo intentando levantarse, ya tenía más fuerza, pero no la suficiente.

-Mhmhmhmh- se rió el bicolor desabrochándole los pantalones a su acompañante y bajándoselos dejando su trasero al descubierto. -Siempre estás muy tenso- dijo tocándolo. -Te ayudaré a relajarte un rato, aunque esa carita de gato enojado me gusta- dijo masturbando al menor.

Hibari se tensó más ante los actos del contrario y con fuerza se levantó empujando hacia atrás al peliazul y tomando rápidamente sus tonfas.

-No saldrás vivo de aquí- dijo con sus armas en posición, listo para atacar.

-No lograrás dar ni un paso- comentó mirándolo.

El otro no respondió sólo se tiró a Mukuro pero... no alcanzó a dar un paso cuando cayó en los brazos de éste que lo atajó atrapándolo con su cuerpo.

-Te lo dije- ... -Con los pantalones abajo no llegarías muy lejos- dijo volviéndolo a su posición inicial sobre las mesa. -Será mejor que te quedes ahí- dijo mientras su ojo brillaba.

Con molestia, el menor intentó moverse, pero se vio atrapado por unas cadenas en sus muñecas que lo sujetaban al piso.

-Ahora, quédate tranquilo y dame esos juguetes tuyos- dijo para quitarle las tonfas. -De cualquier forma- prosiguió masajeándole la entrepierna. -Te has puesto húmedo muy rápido, hace cuanto que no lo haces- dijo colocándose encima y besándole el cuello.

Hibari se movía con brusquedad, pero las cadenas no se lo permitían.

-Sabes... siempre he querido ocupar tus tonfas contigo- dijo tomando una y apoyándola sobre su labio. -Creo que hoy tendré esa oportunidad- comentó sonriéndole al menor que lo miraba con miedo oculto...

La campana sonó y el barullo de los alumnos inundó Namichu, todos estaban animados, algunos algo somnolientos excepto...

-Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera... ¿No sienten una especie de, aura maligna?- preguntó Tsuna tomando algunos de sus cuadernos del casillero.

-No realmente, pero siento el aire un poco denso- dijo Gokudera mirando al castaño.

-Pues... ya se a que se debe eso- dijo en un susurro e indicando a alguien en el pasillo.

Los otros dos miraron y se encontraron con Hibari, o algo similar a él.

De hecho era el prefecto, pero éste emanaba un aura asesina y sedienta de sangre mucho mayor a la de siempre, incluso ésta lo rodeaba y era visible para todos...

El pasillo se quedó en silencio sepulcral mientras el pelinegro avanzaba por el lugar dirigiéndose a la sala donde el comité de disciplina se reunía. Cuando oyeron cerrarse la puerta todos comenzaron a hablar en susurros temiendo que Hibari causara una masacre en un remolino de mordiscos y tonfas.

-¿Qué creen que la haya ocurrido?- preguntó Yamamoto con curiosidad.

-No lo sé, pero algo me dice que será mejor que nos mantengamos alejados de problemas hasta que Hibari-san vuelva a ser el mismo- comentó Tsuna con una mezcla de sentimientos.

-¿Por qué debería preocuparnos ese bastardo?- se quejó Gokudera cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos molesto.

-No digas esas cosas Gokudera- dijo Tsuna... el castañito se sentía preocupado por el pelinegro, nunca lo había visto así de furioso y molesto, ni siquiera cuando había peleado junto a él.

-¿Notaron que caminaba algo extraño?- preguntó de repente Yamamoto mientras entraban al salón.

-¿Caminar?- preguntaron los otros dos, curiosos por la observación. -No, no nos fijamos- respondieron mirándose. Yamamoto sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Seguro son imaginaciones tuyas- se quejó el peliplata.

-Seguramente- dijo restándole importancia y prestando atención hacia a delante ya que el profesor había llegado.

* * *

**Y eso fue todo ¿les gustó? ¿les dejé con ganas de saber que la hacía Mukuro a Hibari? eso se los dejo a su imaginación.**

**Este es uno de los fics que creé hace poco, luego de tiempo de no escribir, por eso puede que no esté del todo bien pero espero les guste y me gustaría hacer más fics de esta serie, aunque primero debo terminarla.**

**Gracias por leer n.n**


End file.
